


Ocean View

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny will deny it later. Even to himself...especially to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean View

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 6. So do y'all remember that time Steve and Catherine had sex on the beach? Yeah... BTW, it was too hard to suss out the pairings on this one.

Danny walked into the kitchen and set the six pack of beer he was carrying down on the counter before going to look for Steve. He never knocked at Steve’s house anymore. He always just invited himself in and made himself at home. Sometimes Steve gave him grief for it but Danny knew that he didn’t really mind.

When he didn’t find Steve in any of the usual places he stepped outside to check the beach. Danny saw him lying out near the water’s edge and was about to call to him when he realized that Steve wasn’t alone. And he was naked. Very naked.

Danny knew that he should leave but instead of turning around to go he found himself leaning in to get a better look. Steve was down there with Catherine and they were having sex. Very good sex by the looks of it. Her leg was thrown over his shoulder and he was driving into her quick and deep.

Danny couldn’t tear his eyes away and as he watched Steve’s muscles ripple with each plunge he felt himself getting hard. Without even thinking he reached into his pants and began stroking in time with Steve’s thrusts.

Later, as he drove home, he would tell himself that he had been turned on by Catherine and her gorgeous breasts but now, in the moment, he only had eyes for Steve. His eyes were drawn to the way the muscles in Steve’s arms stood out as he leaned forward to kiss Catherine and he was mesmerized by the way Steve’s ass clenched and his back bunched with each thrust.

Danny groaned and began to jerk faster, wondering what it would be like to have Steve pounding into him like that. The thought of _his_ leg draped over Steve’s shoulder as Steve fucked him was enough to tip him over the edge and he came.

As soon as his orgasm faded, he realized where he was and was horrified by what he’d done. Turning quickly, he fled back through the house and out the front door. Once he reached the relative privacy of his car he cleaned himself up as best he could and then headed home barely keeping under the speed limit.

It wasn’t until hours later when he was lying in bed unable to sleep that he realized that he had left the beer sitting on Steve’s counter.


End file.
